User talk:Awaikage
969 Is this acceptable enough to open the page? And maybe also associated pages? Rhavkin (talk) 19:08, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Characters Galleries Jinbe has 34 images in his gallery tab, Buggy has 51 in his gallery section, Law and Ace has 32 images, and Doflamingo has 31 in their sections. Character Galleries are not just for Straw Hats, so is there another reason to not have the gallery on a separate tab for those characters I am not aware of? Rhavkin (talk) 18:28, January 25, 2020 (UTC) So... Can I add a new tab? Rhavkin (talk) 06:09, February 3, 2020 (UTC) I see what you mean, but those are characters that already have a tab bar so the information isn't lost, and as I given Jinbe as an example, they do not have that much of a difference in the number of images. Buggy for once has much more then Jinbe, and while the straw hats (excluding Nami) have two to three outfit per arc, those characters possible future images will mostly be from games. Buggy and Law in particular will probably have more appearances within the series as well. Their appearance tab can be more detailed, and if the majority of the tab is images, that all the more reason to have a separate tab for them. Rhavkin (talk) 10:33, February 3, 2020 (UTC) User:Mhzrn User:Mhzrn is being very difficult to work with, and they keep misusing the chapter notes section on the two recent chapters. I tried massaging them on their talk page but the edits continued without a respond. I wouldn't want to have the page protected because of one user while were in the midst of new rules being made. Could you help me with this issue? Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 12:46, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Kaido took care of it. Thank you anyway. Rhavkin (talk) 13:04, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Chapter 12 Please take part in this discussion. Rhavkin (talk) 05:09, February 4, 2020 (UTC) can partial information be added to a page the Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary reveled some of the specific dutys of whitbeard divisons only t 3 and 5 are somewhat clearifed while divison one isnt clear and other ones werent mention yet can i add to the Whitebeard Pirates page what third and fifth do or do i have wait until all of them is clearTo love this (talk) 21:50, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Volume Release Hey, I just finished my edits regarding the volume list to drop to template count. I used designed tables instead of the , and I copied all the info that was there. While doing that, I wondered why do we have the UK date released? There are a lot of missing dates, and out of those we have, most do not a reference. I don't think they are needed but I wanted to ask before removing it. Rhavkin (talk) 23:03, February 5, 2020 (UTC) I know about the amazon references and thought about adding them, but my question was why are they needed? As oppose to movies, we don't list every release date for other countries, nor different languages, so why do we need the UK release specifically, or at all? Rhavkin (talk) 10:48, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Talk: Chapters and Volumes/Volumes#UK Release. Rhavkin (talk) 15:56, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Hey. The talk page doesn't get much traffic, which means there aren't objections either. I did some trial new designs here. I think 92 or 94 are the best options. How long do i need to wait before I can start the edits? Rhavkin (talk) 17:41, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Is the new 93 fine? I want to start the redesign this weekend. Did you happened to think over what I said on the talk page about the ISBNs? Rhavkin (talk) 12:55, February 18, 2020 (UTC) 971 Apparently, we have a proper raw before the translation. Can you confirm this is enough to open the page? Rhavkin (talk) 08:47, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Never mind, I think it's Chinese. Rhavkin (talk) 08:50, February 14, 2020 (UTC) https://imgur.com/gallery/TNFUuvR can you open the page now? Rhavkin (talk) 11:49, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Hello, I got banned 2 years ago Hello I'm contacting you to request that you please unban my account. I've been trying to get my account unbanned for a while but all the tries went futile :(...... you see I got banned in 2017 on the discussion page and I totally deserved that one year ban. However after coming back clean in 2018 I got banned again for infinty from a different admin who is no longer on this site. I cannot deny my actions nor erase what happened but I was a complete fool who didn't understand the consequences of my actions. I really love this website and would extremly appreciate it if I could get another chance to make amends. Can I please get unbanned. Thank you. Shadow VS light 20:58, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Thank youShadow VS light (talk) 18:54, February 16, 2020 (UTC)